


From Your Hand

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex catches Clark in a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Your Hand

## From Your Hand

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/smallville.html>

* * *

Lex paused midway up the staircase to the fortress, which was where Clark usually realized someone was coming up and that the someone was Lex. When no call of his name was forthcoming, Lex climbed up four more steps and looked around the small landing. 

His hand gripped the railing as he leaned against the banister. Clark was lying flat out on the sofa, feet pressing against the creaking wood of the sofa's arm as he thrust upwards, straining to open his legs further against the restricting bonds of his pants. The position gave Lex a very unobstructed view of Clark's raised hips thrusting against the boy's closed fist. His grip tightened as he heard muffled grunts coming from the boy on the sofa, and he felt himself drawn to climb the last tier of stairs and take a deep breath. The air was heavy with musky sex, and Lex guessed that Clark had already come at least once, and was now embarking on a second round. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away as he stopped at the top of the stairs, nothing blocking his view of Clark's writhing body. The boy had his shirt pushed up to bare his stomach and nipples, the hand not jerking his cock alternating between pinches and twists to the hard nubs. Clark's jeans were bunched around his ankles along with his tangled underwear, baring his golden skin from nipple to sockless foot. Lex wanted to touch that beautiful skin, feel the slick heat of Clark's sweat as his tongue traced over Clark's nipples. He turned to leave, and then froze when he heard the next keen from Clark's throat. 

"Lex... oh, God... God... Lex, please." 

He turned around again, biting his lip to keep from betraying his presence with a soft moan. Clark's head was turning frantically from side to side, eyes closed as his fingers pinched his left nipple. Clark's fist was flying over his cock, and Lex walked as quickly as he could, dropping to his knees beside the boy on the couch. He heard his name sighed again as Clark twisted his nipple, and then Lex used his head to nudge Clark's hand out of the way as his mouth closed over the hard bud. 

Clark's eyes shot open at the touch of a hot tongue on his skin, and his hand slowed its rhythm on his cock. The first thing he saw was a bald head, one he knew as well as his own dreams. "Lex?" 

Lex lifted his head to look at Clark. "Who else?" He crawled closer to the sofa, kissing Clark hard as one hand went to cover the boy's hand on his cock. "Don't stop," Lex whispered into his mouth. His hand guided Clark's as he started the stroking motions again. 

Clark moaned and arched up as Lex's hand moved on his cock. "Oh, God... Lex... really here?" His mouth strained to touch Lex's again, and the bald man obliged, kissing Clark deeply as his hand guided the strokes on the boy's cock. 

"I'm here, Clark." Lex trailed nips down Clark's chin and recaptured Clark's nipple in his teeth, tugging and sucking lightly. He hummed softly against the taut skin, watching Clark's body dance as it vibrated through him. "I want to see you come for me, Clark," Lex whispered softly. "I want to taste you." 

"God, Lex..." Clark arched again and again, rubbing his bare ass against the rough weave of the sofa as Lex's tongue worked his nipples. "Yes, anything, just... yes." He closed his hand even more tightly around his cock, stroking faster and twisting each downstroke. "Teeth...bite...please." He couldn't strangle out any more coherent requests, trusting that Lex would know what he needed. "So close, Lex. Please." 

Lex nodded against Clark's chest and bit down on the boy's nipple. Not hard, but enough to make Clark yelp and double the speed of his strokes again. Lex used his teeth again, biting his way down, nipping the rim of Clark's navel and biting the definition of his abs before stopping Clark's hand. "I'm going to lick you, Clark, and I want you to come." 

"Lex!" Clark moved his hand down, uncovering the head of his cock and offering it to the other man. Greedily, Lex opened his mouth and suckled just the tip, tongue flicking over the slit and probing the foreskin as Clark jacked the rest of his length. "Here... comes," he grunted out, and then his spine cracked as his back arched and Lex opened further, Clark's cock sliding into Lex's throat as he came, pumping thick, creamy seed into his new lover's mouth. 

Lex swallowed everything hungrily, his hands rolling Clark's balls gently as he urged the boy to drive deeper into his throat. His own cock was hard but he didn't care; the sight of Clark debauched under him was too overwhelming, and he lost himself in it. He reluctantly let Clark's shaft slide from his mouth as he guided the beautiful boy down to lie flat on the couch again. 

Clark panted harshly from the force of his second orgasm as his hands blindly sought his friend. He caught Lex's shoulders and dragged the other man up, blinking hard and squeezing harshly, verifying Lex's presence. "You're... oh my God. You're here. I didn't... I didn't dream you?" 

Lex shook his head as he looked down at Clark. "Not this time. I came over to talk. I saw you... I turned to leave but you called my name. I couldn't pass that up." He leaned over to lick Clark's throat, laving the line of his collarbone. "I've wanted you for too long." 

"Me too, Lex." Clark hoisted Lex to rest on top of him, and as Lex moved to straddle him, he felt the other man's hardness pressing into his belly. "Me?" 

Lex looked down. "You." He unzipped his slacks, sliding them down as much as his spread legs would allow. His hand moved to languidly stroke his cock as his eyes remained on Clark. "Do you do this often, Clark? Jerking off while thinking about me?" 

Clark was hypnotized by the moves of Lex's hand on his cock. "Every night," Clark admitted softly. "It's why I do it out in the barn. Dad would have a fit if he heard me calling out your name." 

"Take your shirt off," Lex said softly. He didn't want to get the boy's clothes dirty with this. "And please... don't mention your father." Lex's strokes were still slow and teasing, making him warm and causing his body to tingle. "Tell me... what am I doing?" He tightened his grip on his cock in anticipation of Clark's words. 

Clark blushed as he panted softly, trying to form words. "You're... you know, jerking off." 

A bark of breathless laughter from Lex as he gave his cock a savage twist. "No, Clark. I mean... when you're thinking of me. What am I doing to you? What are you doing to me?" 

Clark watched in awe as Lex jacked himself with hard, fierce strokes that Clark had never tried before but knew he would now. "Um... you're... on your knees. Sucking me. Like you were before. Only... different. Cause you... you're in control. Shoving me back against the wall. Unzipping my jeans... taking me out... sucking me. And you're... touching me. With your fingers." 

Lex moaned softly as Clark painted an image with his words. He closed his eyes and saw himself doing exactly that--pushing Clark against the wall of his office, ripping open his jeans and hungrily attacking his cock. "What... God, Clark... what else?" Lex's head was thrown back, his hand flying along his shaft. 

"Sometimes..." Clark got distracted as he watched Lex's body bend, cock jutting out of his fist as he jerked off. "The um... the pool table in your office. Sometimes... I think about you bent over it while I fu--make love to you." He couldn't even say the f-word, not to Lex anyway. "And you like it." 

Lex knew he was whimpering at that, at the imagined feel of Clark's cock up his ass as he bent over the pool table, offering himself to the boy. He slid two fingers into his mouth and sucked them hard, muffling the distressed whimpers for the moment. Once his fingers were slick, Lex reached under himself, teasing his own opening with the wet digits. 

"Oh, Jesus, Lex." Clark's breathing was unsteady as he watched Lex's fingers disappear between his cheeks, and suddenly it had to be _his_ fingers touching Lex _there._ "I want... I have to, Lex. Please." Clark slid his fingers up to press them against Lex's mouth. 

Lex opened his mouth before he realized what Clark was asking, and he sucked hungrily on the boy's fingers. Clark thrust them gently in and out, working on an instinct that was rewarded when Lex nipped his fingertips, pushing down against the nail with his tongue. He tilted his head back to urge Clark's fingers out, and when he moved them, Lex could barely form words. "Hurry... so close, Clark." 

Clark moved quickly, almost too quickly, and his fingers bumped against Lex's as they slid out. His soft fingertips found the opening, and one blunt finger slid into Lex's clenching heat, and Clark nearly bucked them both off the couch. He wanted... God, the thought of his cock where his finger was caused Clark's entire body to shudder, then both fingers slipped completely inside Lex. A tiny movement, and Lex was suddenly rocking back against Clark's fingers, riding them as he came. 

Lex's mouth opened soundlessly as he felt Clark's fingers sliding into him, and he pushed back against the feeling of being filled. He shuddered, the twitching of his body bringing Clark's fingers in contact with his prostate, then Lex's hips were snapping, riding the probing fingers as he came, spilling thick ribbons of white onto Clark's golden skin. One stray spurt landed on Clark's lips, and he licked them. His eyes widened as he tasted Lex, and even as Lex shuddered, Clark moved him closer and licked his lover's softening cock, clean, warm hand gently stroking and urging out the last drops onto his tongue. Lex panted harshly, and Clark shifted Lex to his side as one hand reached under the couch for the box of tissues and baby wipes that he hid out here. He cleaned himself off as Lex nibbled his throat, and growled when Lex stroked his hard cock again. He couldn't believe he was ready... again... and neither could Lex. 

"Dear God, Clark..." Lex rubbed his face in Clark's shoulder. "Don't you ever quit?" 

Clark blushed furiously. "It... usually takes three or four times. When I think about you, that is. I... well... you make me that way." 

Lex looked up at Clark. "You said before that you thought about fuck--making love to me?" He waited for Clark's shyly embarrassed nod. "Do you want to, Clark? Here? Now?" He rested his hand on Clark's chest as he waited for the answer. 

"I... I never... but yeah." He nodded. "I want to, Lex. I want to... be inside you." 

Lex looked down at Clark's almost-naked body. "Then you finish taking your clothes off, and I'll be right back." 

Clark nodded, and Lex slipped off the boy's chest and padded softly down the stairs. The lights were now off in the main house, and he wondered at the trust they had in Clark before realizing with a rueful shake of his head that it _was_ Clark. Quietly, he opened his car door and popped the glove compartment open, withdrawing a tube of lube and two condoms. Slipping them into his pocket, Lex shut the door as silently as possible and jogged back up the stairs. Clark was naked now, sitting on the couch with both feet on the floor, legs spread open. "Lex... will you... can you leave your clothes on?" 

Lex crooked an eyebrow. "Only if you put yours back on, too." Clark's eyes lit up, and Lex suspected that he'd hit on one of two things; a kink or a fantasy. "Which is it, Clark? Do you like my clothes, or do you just like the idea of having sex fully dressed?" 

Clark stopped as he was pulling his jeans up and blushed scarlet. "Um. When you're... you know, over the pool table... you still have... clothes on. Like you do when you're working. I, um, I like that. The idea, I mean. That I can make you... hot enough to let me do you overthetable." Clark ran his last words together, almost embarrassed to say them. 

"You do, you realize," Lex said softly. "Make me that hot and hard for you. If you came over, I'd let you distract me and bend me over the pool table, Clark. Only for you, though." He grinned. "Nobody else gets to distract me when I'm working." 

Clark finished pulling his jeans up and tugged his shirt on over his head. "God... Lex." 

Lex merely smiled as he reached into his pocket and tossed Clark the lube and the condoms. "I'll tell you anything you need to know." 

Clark caught the items as they were thrown to him. He held up the two condoms skeptically. "Do we really have to use these, Lex?" 

"Yes, we do," Lex said firmly. He'd fucked too many people to let Clark ride him bareback yet. First thing in the morning, he'd call Vargas and make arrangements for all the proper tests. "First rule of safe sex, Clark... is being safe." 

Clark blinked. "Lex, you just drank my... come. I think we're a little beyond condoms." 

Lex shook his head. "No, Clark. I will not put you at risk." Clark nodded and rolled the latex sheath over his cock as Lex watched him, nodding. "Do you know what to do?" 

"Pretty much, yeah." Clark opened the tube of lube and started to slick the condom. "I want..." 

"What do you want, Clark?" Lex was willing to oblige his lover; Clark was worth it. 

"Um... over the back of the couch. So I can see your... ass." 

Lex smiled softly and reached up to pull Clark's mouth down to his. "Anything you want, Clark," he whispered against the boy's lips before pressing a brief kiss to them. He let go of Clark and opened his pants, sliding them down to his ankles and leaning over the back of the couch as he braced his hands on the cushions. 

Clark made a strangled sort of noise as Lex did exactly as Clark asked him, and he had to squeeze his cock to keep himself from coming then and there. His fingers were already slick from lubing his cock, and he crouched down, eye level with Lex's opening as he spread his friend's firm cheeks apart. The shadowed hole was bared to Clark's gaze, and he couldn't resist licking it once. When he felt Lex shudder, he licked it again, his tongue barely slipping into the little opening. "Fuck... Clark... you think about this?" 

"Sometimes," Clark admitted, resting his hot cheek against Lex's cool skin. "Do you? Think about me doing this? I didn't know if it'd be okay or not, but... I think about it." 

"Yes," Lex admitted, biting his lip. "I do." Clark's tongue flicked out once again, this time working into the tight opening. Lex moaned, digging his fingers into the cushions as he pushed back on Clark's tongue. "Clark... God... stop. Please. I need you to fuck me." He hadn't meant to use that word but Christ... Clark's tongue had felt too damned good, and he just couldn't _think_ any longer. 

"Lex." The single word vibrated through Lex's body as Clark pulled his mouth away and slipped his slick fingers in. One at first, then a second, stroking and stretching. Two moved smoothly inside Lex, and Clark carefully pushed in a third. Lex hissed, and Clark immediately jerked away. "Lex?" 

"No, Clark... fuck... yes, put three... just slowly." Lex spread his legs a little wider, and was rewarded with Clark's fingers pressing back inside him. He forced himself to relax as three bunched fingers entered him, and the brief flash of tight pain eased almost instantly as Clark started to move his fingers. As soon as he no longer felt the discomfort, he wrapped his hand around his cock. "Do it, Clark... now." 

Clark stroked himself once, making sure the condom that covered his cock was still well-lubed, and then gently guided himself to Lex's opening and pushed. He entered slowly, inch by inch, until Lex growled and rocked back. "Goddammit, Clark!" Lex's backwards thrust enveloped Clark's cock entirely, and Lex's ass rested flush against Clark's groin. 

Lex gripped the cushions and arched his head back, biting back the scream that was building in his throat. Clark's cock was burning inside him as his passage stretched and molded itself to the length inside. He couldn't say anything as Clark started to move inside him, because the feeling of utter completeness overwhelmed him. He knew he was moving to match Clark, could feel the boy's rhythm finally picking up, and then Clark was riding him with hard thrusts, clumsy at first until Lex undulated and helped the boy pick up a smooth gait. 

Clark's hands closed briefly on Lex's shoulders, pulling him down hard on his cock, and then he slid one hand down over his lover's belly before sliding it into his shirt and squeezing a nipple. "Lex... Jesus. You're so hot... and so tight." He thrust faster as he rolled Lex's hard nipple between his fingers. "I don't... ever want to stop. I want... God... to crawl up inside you and never come out again." 

Lex's hand was rapidly stroking his cock as he listened to Clark's panted words. He couldn't say anything in reply; his brain seemed frozen by the overwhelming _need_ to let Clark just _do_ everything he was saying without protest, just because it seemed so fucking _right._ Right to be with Clark this way, right to give himself and right to belong to this beautiful, pristine boy. "Clark," was all he could force out, but his voice was so plaintive, so full of need and want, that he almost didn't recognize it as his own. 

Clark responded to that, lifting Lex's torso so that they stood together, Clark's chest pressed to Lex's back, his arms holding the bald man close to his body, mouth sealed to Lex's neck. "You make me feel so good, Lex," Clark whispered, hands moving over Lex's chest. The new angle of Clark's strokes pounded against Lex's gland, and wordless cries of pleasure were ripped from Lex's throat. He came hard, shuddering against Clark as he jacked his cock until it was empty. 

Clark's teeth latched onto Lex's neck, sucking the skin there hard as he rode Lex's bucking thrusts, and his own seed spilled into the latex sheath that covered him. Slowly he pulled out and eased the used condom off his cock and threw it into the trashcan beside his desk to be disposed of later. Gentle licks soothed the bite on the back of Lex's neck. "I didn't mean to bite you so hard, I'm sorry." 

Lex could have cared less. He turned and wrapped his arms around Clark, pulling the boy down for another kiss. His tongue thoroughly possessed Clark's mouth, and he felt the young man lifting him, hands firmly gripping his ass. "I don't care," Lex growled. "Bite me anywhere. I don't fucking care. Because it's you, Clark. It's all you, and I just... don't... care." He punctuated every word with another sucking kiss. 

Clark shivered at Lex's words. "I... Christ. Lex. Nobody... well, nobody _ever,_ but I thought... nobody else, you know?" His hands moved from Lex's ass to gently cup his lover's head, carefully smoothing the sweaty skin. 

Oddly enough, Lex did know what Clark was trying to say. He hadn't thought anyone would let him touch them, let him mark them, let him love them. And Clark had so much of it to give. He hated to admit, even to himself, but Lex needed--wanted--Clark to love him. Needed to know it. Wanted to hear it. "Clark..." 

"Yes." The reply wasn't so much a question as a statement. Yes to anything that Lex asked. And for now, that was enough. 

"Nothing, Clark. Nothing important." He wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and reveled in the strength and the warmth of his lover's body. 


End file.
